Brian Goode meets Cammie Morgan
by Complete Chocoholic
Summary: Cammie, Zach, and Zach's Dad have been captured by Zach's Mum and have all been put in the same cell in the COC headquarters. Zach reunites with his Dad and introduces him to Cammie - his girlfriend of almost 5 years...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! This is my first fanfic, so (hopefully) it will be alright… I would really appreciate it if you could review, just cos I want to see if people like my first story… Thank you! **

**Complete Chocoholic**

**X**

_Somewhere in America, COC headquarters._

Brian Goode stared at his son, huddled in the corner of the cell. It had been 14 years since he had last seen this figure, so similar to himself. So similar to HER.

His scruffy black hair that always looked like somebody had hacked at it with a blunt knife fell into his eyes, which, he was sure, would still be the same perfect shade of green. His jaw had become more angular, changing from a little boy into a man. Even through the dirty, flimsy shirt they had given him to throw on, you could see his powerful biceps and broad shoulders.

One of his arms was wrapped protectively around a girl, sitting to his left. She had her head resting in the nook of his neck, and he had pulled her legs across his lap, leaving his hand to rest on her thigh.

Their intimate position and obvious love for each other made Brian think of Cassandra. His wife. His soul mate. His everything. And she had betrayed him, left him there lying in the dust, thinking he was dead. Sometimes he was so angry he wanted to pick up a gun and march straight into these headquarters, but then he realised he would never be able to harm her anyway – even if he got past all the guards and magically managed to find her in the massive maze. He was still so much in love.

Zach stirred in his sleep, and brought the girl closer to him, stroking her shoulder absentmindedly. The girl had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her hands were resting on Zach's chest. Occasionally she would murmur non-existent words, although sometimes he could make out 'Zach' and 'Cavan'. He noticed a silver bracelet lying on her wrist, with an intertwined Z and C. He assumed that Z stood for Zach, and that the girl's name was Catherine, or Ceris, or Camilla. They must really be in love.

He never imagined that his son would get a girlfriend. Of course, he would always get lots of offers – SHE used to constantly say how Zach was going to grow up and be a heartbreaker. But he was never interested in girls or anything but how to train to be a better spy.

'He's a good lad, you know".

Brian turned around towards the source of the voice. He could just make out the familiar silhouette of his former best friend behind the bars to the right, Joe Solomon.

"Joe, how are you? Long time no see, good to finally speak to you again, mate". He replied.

"You too. Zach's definitely going to be pleased to see you when he wakes up."

"He's almost a man now. Completely changed." Brian looked back adoringly to Zach in the corner of the cell.

"Very good spy too, one of the best in Blackthorne. Cammie is excellent as well. She's good for him."

"They seem to like each other, anyway!' Brian chuckled almost inaudibly. "How long have they been together? I don't want you to feel like I'm intruding on my son's life, I just don't want him to have to go through the same thing that I did."

"I understand. 5 years next November, I think. Completely devoted to each other. They spend most of my lessons chatting and laughing, which, let me tell you, gets very annoying sometimes!" Joe laughed loudly, despite the terrible situation they were all in.

Zach stirred, awoken by the loud noise. His eyes slowly cracked open, and he looked around in confusion. When his eyes settled on his dad he froze impossibly still.

"Dad? Is that really you?"

Brian replied: "Yes son, it is".

"But how are you still alive? The bullet shot you straight in the heart." Zach's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't worry about any of that now – it's a long and painful story. But how are you? How has Blackthorne been? I can't express in words how sorry I am that I haven't been around - to watch you grow up and help you along the way." Brian's mouth wavered, and suddenly, he could stand it no longer. He reached towards Zach and pulled him up until they were standing in the middle of the cell, hugging each other like they never wanted to let go. "So, where have you been living all these years?"

"Well. I've boarded at Blackthorne for the past 14 years. In the holidays, though, I've gone with my best buds – Grant and Jonas. About 5 years ago we did an exchange with Gallagher, which is where I met Cam," he gestured lovingly to the sleeping form behind him, "and she's let me stay in Gallagher with her during the holidays recently – because her mum is the headmistress there."

Brian blinked. He vaguely remembered one of his good friends back when he was at Blackthorne called Matthew Morgan, obsessing over a girl named Rachel from Gallagher – could 'Cam' be Rachel and Matt's daughter?

Interrupting his thoughts, the girl moved behind Zach.

'Zach?' She called.

Zach instantly turned and knelt down, whispering "hey, I'm here,' and stroking her hair. She smiled in response, and he kissed her quickly before helping her up and supporting her with an arm around her waist.

She was gorgeous – even Brian couldn't deny it. As much as he wanted to suspect her and pin her down with questions that she had no answer to (so that the same thing didn't happen to Zach that happened to him), he couldn't ignore her innocent face, flowing hair, and caring eyes. She smiled when she saw Brian, and it was like the whole dark, dingy room lit up. She was quite thin, but you could see the definite outlines of muscles in her legs as she walked towards him.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Cammie. Cam, this is my dad".

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's this for quick updating, huh? Remember to review!**

**Complete Chocoholic**

**X**

**Previously…**

"**Dad, this is my girlfriend Cammie. Cam, this is my dad."**

"It's ….urr…..nice to meet you," Cammie stumbled, still surprised by the fact that Zach's dad was standing 3 feet in front of her.

"You too." Brian replied. "I've heard good things about you."

Cammie blushed, unprepared for the sudden compliment, and wondering what an earth Zach had told him about her.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I know this is quite unexpected – meeting me in a prison cell," he laughed quietly at the situation they were in, "-and that this isn't normally how it works with regular relationships, but don't worry, I want to be more like a friend to you than Zach's father. I don't really feel like I have the right to just barge in here and start ordering you around, because, after all, I have been missing for the past 15 years."

Zach interrupted: "You're still my father, it doesn't matter that I haven't seen you in"—

"I just don't feel like I have the right, Zach. That's all." He turned back to Cammie, "I don't suppose… are your parents Rachel and Matthew Morgan?"

"Yes, they are." Cammie's mood dropped at the mention of her mother – who probably thought she was still running around America somewhere with Zach looking for clues – and her father – who was rotting slowly far underneath the ground. Brian seemed to realize this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Cammie, I didn't mean to bring up anything painful. How stupid of me, how could I forget?" Cammie could see the sympathy in his eyes – which, she noticed, were alarmingly similar to Zach's.

"It's fine, I'm fine." She was about to say more – ask where him and Zach had lived before he had supposedly been killed, when 2 men, completely dressed in black and heavily armed with guns slammed open the bulletproof door on the opposite side of the room to where they were all sitting.

"Zachary Goode, your mother would like to see you," the first man said, angling his largest gun to point directly at Zach's chest.

Zach, who was sitting with his arm still around Cammie's waist, made no move to get up. Determination and stubbornness blazed in his eyes.

"Now." The second man added. Zach still sat there, not moving a muscle. The second man shifted his gun until Cammie could see directly down the barrel.

Zach instantly turned so that he would be the one to take the bullet if the man shot, and started to stand up. Cammie got up with him, and before he could make any move towards the huge men, pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stay safe", she murmured into his shoulder, completely forgetting about his dad momentarily.

"Don't worry about me", he replied, "I'd never go anywhere without you." He kissed the top of her head quickly, and whispered a hurried 'I love you' into her ear before walking reluctantly towards the men.

One grabbed his arm roughly, forcing him out into the dimly corridor beyond, while the other shoved a gun into his back – a constant warning not to step out of line.

The door shut with a loud bang and Cammie blinked back the fuzziness in her eyes. Now was not the time to cry - especially in front of Zach's dad and Mr Solomon, whom Zach had spoken too the evening before. Feeling defeated, she returned back to the corner of the cell where she slumped into a ball.

"He really cares about you. You can see it in his eyes." Brian commented.

"I care a lot about him." Cammie replied.

"So do I. Don't worry about him though, nothing will happen. Even Cassandra isn't cruel enough to harm her own son. "

"Even so, I can't help myself from worrying. Last time he was gone for almost two days, and when he came back—" her voice cracked, "when he came back, he looked like he hadn't eaten for a week, and he had loads of dirt in his hair and bruises all over his back."

'Don't think about that now, it won't help. So… anyway," Brian searched desperately for a change of subject, "when did you first meet Zach?"

"We were assigned a mission in Cove-ops – by Mr Solomon, actually". They both turned to look at the sleeping figure behind the bars next to them. "Zach had to tail me through Washington DC and make me late for my meeting. Unfortunately, he succeeded. I was 4 seconds late, and he's never let me forget it."

They both smiled. It was such a Zach-like thing to do.

"Then him and some other Blackthorne boys came over to learn at Gallagher for a semester and we got to know each other." Cammie was going to add more, but she decided not to mention their study date and the kiss they had shared when he had to leave.

"Sounds nice. I remember when I was around your age I met Cassandra." Brian suddenly realized it sounded as if he were accusing Cammie of being like her – he even noticed with a shock that they had similar names – so he hastily added: "Not that you'll be anything like her, of course, I just meant that I was in a relationship too when I was your age."

"I understand." They sat there in silence for a minute, and just as it grew unbearably awkward, the door opened again and two meals were placed on the floor. A man poked his head around the corner and grunted when he saw Brian and Cammie, and then closed the door again.

Both of them got up to fetch their food – if you could even call it that. Cammie wasn't sure it was even edible. They returned to their corner of the room, and ate the yellowy brown slop off the foam plates with their plastic forks they had been given, in silence – but this time much more comfortable than earlier.

When they had finished, they slid their plates back towards the door and tried to get to sleep. Whilst Brian was snoring almost instantly, Cammie stayed up for several hours trying to calm her nerves for Zach, before she finally drifted off.

**Thanks for reading! Now press that green button! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Having a fun Christmas? I was a little bit disappointed because quite a lot of people have read my last two chapters but I've only got 7 reviews ... :(**

**Hope you enjoy anyway...a little more Zammie in this chap! Tried to make it a little bit longer as well :)**

**Complete Chocoholic**

**X**

**Previously...**

**Whilst Brian was snoring almost instantly, it took Cammie several hours to calm her nerves for Zach, before she finally drifted off.**

Cammie woke to a loud bang. Instantly resuming a defensive crouch, she scanned the room.

Zach was back. She couldn't see much because of the dim light, but she could just about make out Zach's broad figure being flung into the room by another man, who then banged the door closed behind him.

"Hey... Zach? Are you alright?" Cammie whispered nervously.

Zach started to make his way over to the source of the voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. A bit bruised but nothing serious."

He say down next to Cammie, who instantly put one arm around him and used the other to touch his cheek. "I'm so sorry Zach. I wish I had been there. I wish it had been me. I wish-"

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm glad it was me and not you - I would drive my dad mental worrying about you." They both smiled, thinking about it.

"Anyway, what did you talk to my dad about? It kind of... " he paused momentarily, "put you on the spot a bit. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to desert you with my dad when you had only met each other about 5 minutes earlier!"

They both laughed at the situation they were in.

"We talked about how we first met and about him and Cassandra." Cammie said quietly. "Is he still asleep, by the way?"

Zach looked over. "Yep, completely out."

They sat there in silence for a moment.

"I missed you," Cammie said quietly.

"I missed you more," he replied.

"I'm afraid that's not humanly possible." They both giggled, before Zach pressed his lips to hers and wrapped both of his muscular arms around her waist.

Cammie hadn't realised how much she missed kissing Zach until now. She breathed in Zach's musky scent that he had miraculously managed to keep, even though they had been captive for over a week.

When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you," Zach murmured.

"As I love you," Cammie replied.

"I'm tired. Come on, let's go to sleep." Zach shifted himself so that Cammie's head was on his shoulder and his head was resting on hers.

,.-*"^'^"*-.,.-*"^'^"*-.,.-*"^'^"*-.,.-*"^'^"*-.,

,.-*"^'^"*-.,.-*"^'^"*-.,.-*"^'^"*-.,.-*"^'^"*-.,

At lunch time the next day a man burst into their cell, and shouted over-aggressively: "Zachary and Cameron - Cassandra wants to see you."

Reluctantly and a little frightened at what was going to happen, Cammie pulled herself off the floor. Holding Zach's hand tightly, she walked past the man and into the corridor.

Lined up against the wall were three more men in black, two of whom ripped Cammie away from Zach with a lot of effort, and then proceeded to escort her down the hallway. Cammie could hear Zach and the other guards walking behind her - and from all the cursing and shouting she could hear it sounded like he was putting up more of a protest.

After walking through a maze of corridors and elevators and voice recognition points they finally stopped in front of four more huge men. After the men presented ID and were inspected, they were allowed through.

Cammie was lead to the left side of the room and was searched for bugs or anything that might serve as a weapon a little too keenly by one of the guards, before they chained her to a chair and exited through the same door muttering, "Dude, you have a fit girlfriend," to Zach as they passed.

Cammie took in her surroundings. She was seated in a chair in a large room with only one door and no windows. The wall were a sickly green colour - and she might have imagined it but she could swear that some areas were splattered with blood.

About five metres in front of her was Zach, also chained to a chair. He was scowling and fiddling with the chains on his hands. After a while he gave up and looked at Cammie.

"Hey, Cam, don't worry. She won't hurt us." Zach said reassuringly.

Cammie could feel his eyes on her. She tried to let his words soothe her anxiety, but all she could think was : 'you don't know that'.

They waited there for a while, until, finally, the door opened and in walked Cassandra. She was wearing smart trousers and a red jumper - that, Cammie admitted reluctantly - did look good on her.

"Hello Zachary. I trust you slept well?

He ignored her.

"Zachary? We've been through this before. It's impolite to ignore your mother when she is speaking to you."

He still didn't respond. He hadn't even looked at her since she walked in the door.

"Well, since my son is being so rude, Cameron, why don't you go first?" She left no time for Cammie to object. Zach stiffened. "Where is your father, Matthew Morgan? And I know you know, so don't lie to me. I am your future mother-in-law, after all."

"He's dead." She responded. Was this some kind of trick question? Of course she knew that - why would she ask it?

"Is he?"

"What do you mean. Of course he's dead. He has been for 16 years." Cammie's voice rose.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I hear you are dating my son Zachary." Cassandra smiled slyly.

"Yes. Why does it matter?" Cammie responded, a little confused.

"Well, it's just that if Zach doesn't answer my questions we could - how can I put this? - use you to hurt him?"

"No! Don't touch her! I'll kill you!" Zach shouted, straining against his chains.

"I won't touch her Zachary, if you answer my questions. Now, Zach, we'll start off with an easy one. How many guns to they have in Blackthorne?"

Zach looked torn - tell his mother or watch Cammie get hurt?

"Urr...I don't know exactly. They have never told me the overall amount."

Three things happened instantly after the other.

One, Cassandra pressed a sharp knife to Cammie's cheek. Two, Zach threw the chains off his arms which he had managed to undo behind his back. And three, he marched towards Cassandra, revenge gleaming in his eyes.

**PLEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry... I have been totally caught up in Christmas and New Year and getting ready for school - yes, they are my sad excuses. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter EXTRA long so ... FORGIVE ME?**

**Complete Chocoholic**

_**Previously:**_

_**Three things happened instantly after the other.**_

_**One, Cassandra pressed a sharp knife to Cammie's cheek. Two, Zach threw the chains off his arms which he had managed to undo behind his back. And three, he marched towards Cassandra, revenge gleaming in his eyes.**_

"I warned you." Zach said murderously.

Cassandra looked like she was trying to contain her laughter. "Kill your own mother? You don't have the guts - you are as bad as your father."

"Don't talk about him that way!" Zach yelled. Cammie noticed that his hands were clenched into fists. "My father is a good man. It's unfortunate that I can't say the same for you."

"Go on then. If you hate me so much surely you would jump at this opportunity to finally finish me off. Huh? What do you say?"

"Death would be too much of an easy way out for you - you deserve feel the pain that you have caused others and suffer like them. And besides, I don't really think that it is my place. Dad should do the honours."

Before Cassandra could even respond to the threat, Zach, who had been walking ever closer, kicked the knife out of her hand and into the corner of the room. Cammie sighed in relief as the weapon was pulled away from the side of her face, but then she bit her lip nervously as her soul mate and his mother circled each other aggressively.

Cassandra went in for the first blow, but luckily Zach managed to defend it. Turning a full circle and sweeping round with his other arm he delivered a firm punch to her jaw. Cammie knew it was completely the wrong time to admire Zach, but she still couldn't help marvelling over the ripples in his muscles and the way that pieces of dark brown hair fell into his eyes while he fought.

She snapped out of her trance when Cassandra fell to the floor with a thud. Cassandra tried to scramble up before Zach got to her, but he had already pinned her down.

Cammie felt useless, chained to a chair and not being able to move. She wanted to help Zach, but no matter how much she struggled, the metal would not come free. She had no idea how Zach had managed, but she was extremely grateful.

A gagged and binded Cassandra was dragged over to Zach's chair on the other side of the room.

Zach then jogged over to Cammie and started to wear away the weak points on the chains with the dagger.

"Are you alright Cam? I'm so sorry, I should have gotten there sooner." He eyed her cheek regretfully. "That looks painful." He ripped off some of the t-shirt they had given him and wiped away most of the blood.

"I'm fine Zach, honestly. It didn't hurt that much. Well done for winning the fight." Cammie said reassuringly.

"Thanks." He said, smiling and kissing her forehead before pulling her out of her seat. "Now, we need to think of a plan. This room must be sound proof, otherwise the guards would have heard the struggle earlier. So, it looks like our only way out is the door." He thought for a moment. "Unless..." Zach started knocking the wall directly behind Cammie, and then grinned when it made a hollow, echoing noise, "the walls are thin enough to break through."

Cammie returned his mischievous smile. "We can use the chair to break it down. We are going to have be really quick when we get through though, because there will probably be alarms on the other side, which will send the whole place into lockdown."

"Good point. When we get through that wall, I'll lead the way to my Dad's cell, which is just off the main corridor. Then we can go towards the back exit, which only employees use. If my predictions are right, we'll make it out just in time before the doors automatically lock." Zach's eyes bored into Cammies'. "Sound good?"

She took an anxious breath. "Okay," she said, almost choking on her words. Zach obviously sensed this and took both her hands in his.

"Hey, don't worry." He looked so sure that their plan would work. "Soon enough we'll be outside in the fresh air and we can go back to Gallagher and see our friends again and hopefully Mr Solomon will have gotten better and-" Zach was cut off by Cammie.

"Okay, I believe you." They shared a small smile before both grabbing chairs.

"Three, two, one!" Zach called.

They both rammed their chairs into the wall, and cracks appeared.

"And again, Cam. One, two, three!" This time, part of the wall fell through. Zach heaved some more with his shoulder and they climbed through the narrow gap that had formed.

"Follow me." Zach started sprinting down a dimly lit hall. Cammie followed, adrenaline starting to flood through her. Suddenly they skidded round a sharp corner into an even smaller corridor.

Cammie became aware of a beeping noise, realising that it must be the alarm. Red buzzing lights started flashing on and off high up on the walls. Cammie pushed even faster.

Zach came screeching to a halt in front of her and slid open the heavy bolt on a metal door. He pushed it open, shouting, "Dad! Dad? Come on, let's go!" Cammie heard shuffling, and then Zach appeared in the doorway with Brian right behind him.

"Let's go then," he said, with a quick check around him to spot any guards, and started running again.

Cammie eventually lost count of the number of turns they had made and staircases they had climbed and corridors they had passed. Just when she was finally starting to give up hope and ease the burn in her legs, thinking that Zach had got them completely lost, she saw a doorway with daylight coming through the edges.

She longed to feel the sun on her skin and fresh air rushing into her lungs. It had been almost six months now that she had been stuck in there with the damp, mildewed air.

The red lights were still flashing and Cammie thought she could hear footsteps behind them, but she didn't dare turn round to see for certain. Two big men stood either side of the doorway and stood up straight when they saw Cammie, Zach and Brian running towards them.

"Stop right there and nobody gets hurt," one of them bellowed. Zach ignored him and delivered a blow to the other guard's face. Cammie round house kicked the first, knocking him out, and jammed her foot into the back of the second guard's knee - a pressure point she had learnt about three years ago at Gallagher - whilst Zach punched him hard in the jaw.

They then stepped over the unconscious men and pushed on the bar to open the door. Cammie held her breath as they shoved it, to see if it would budge. As if by magic, it swung open and they were free to step outside into the fresh air.

All three of them sprinted towards the tree line one hundred metres away, where they then slowed slightly, but still keeping up a decent pace, as they knew it could be several hours before they saw any form of civilisation.

Cammie let her thoughts wander. She thought about Zach and their relationship and how she hoped they could buy a house and move in together soon. She thought about her mother and how much she had missed her and what her friends reactions would be when they saw her - presumably they thought she was dead. And finally, she thought about her father. Would he be proud of her for doing this? Would he be pleased to see her becoming one of the world's greatest spies? She hoped so.

Zach looked at her running beside him and grinned cheerfully. She returned it, and he reached out to squeeze her hand comfortingly. She was so relieved to escape finally - ever since she had been taken getting out took over most of her thoughts, and now that it had actually happened she almost didn't believe it was real. Like she was going to wake up any second and find herself back on the cold cement floor with a pile of unappetising mush on a plate on the ground in front of her.

"Not much longer, I don't think." Zach said to Brian and Cammie.

"Good. I'm not as fit as I used to be." Brian chuckled. Zach and Cammie smiled and looked back at him, sweat dripping down his forehead and his cheeks flushed. Zach looked like he could run forever, Cammie noticed.

And then the trees stopped. Cammie realised that they were standing on a road in the middle of the forest. On their left, the road went on forever, with no sign of life, but it curved away on the right, the trees blocking their view.

"I say we go that way." Cammie contributed, pointing right. "There might be something around the bend."

"Good idea." Brian added. They started jogging again, and as soon as they rounded the corner, cheered in relief.

About 50 metres in front of them was a car park, for what appeared to be some sort of adventure course for children. They took cover in the trees, walking closer to the gravel area. When they reached it, they looked cautiously around.

A little distance away, a swarm of mothers, fathers and little boys talked and hugged each other goodbye, clustered around a large, new wooden hut.

"If we want to get a car, we are going to need to go now, because it looks like the parents are leaving soon." Zach said, eyeing the parking lot for a suitable car. "Let's go - quick!"

They ran across the gravel towards Zach's chosen car - a sleek, black Porsche. He slid underneath it whilst Brian climbed into the back and Cammie sat in the passenger side. After a few moments, Zach returned after successfully hot wiring the car.

They rolled almost silently out of the car park and down the road, until they were out of earshot of the families. Then Zach pressed on the accelerator, and the speed increased significantly.

They had escaped. Finally. After all that they had been through, they were ready now to resume their old lives - safe, sheltered, secure ones with the people they loved.

**Thanks for reading! A bit more action in this one - did you enjoy? I'd really appreciate your feedback, even if it is just one word. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys, but this is the end of the story. I just don't really have the time anymore and I've kinda run out of ideas. Thanks for reading it this far, though, and once again, I'm really sorry! :S

Complete Chocoholic

x


End file.
